Camili-Cat
: Camili-Cat (real name Camili-Cat) is the last of an alien humanoid species that is part feline. Personality Characters. Cartoon Network. Retrieved 2012-04-30. Physical appearance Cam is a young male, with a very muscular build. He has short black hair and sports a dark blue flight suit with an open chest. He has a long cat-like tail that hangs behing him. History Cam was a young boy when his home planet was invaded by a malicious race of aliens known as the Sklarkians. The invasion was brutal, and the wars fought saw many Felinoid casualties. Cam’s father was killed early on in the conflict, as he was a general in the Felinoids’ defense army. Soon after, Cam’s mother took him and his small sister, Mina, and attempted to flee their doomed planet. The trio was captured and subjected to horrible treatments by the invading enemies. Cam in particular was forced to endure all manner of indignities as two especially twisted Sklarkian slave traders took a special interest in him. The boy’s training as a sex slave thus began and much to their pleasure, Cam seemed to exceed their expectations with his voracious sexual appetite. One fateful day, the Sklarkians who enjoyed tormenting Cam to no end, executed his mother before his very eyes. They told him that they had done the same to Mina only hours earlier. Later that night, Cam managed to incapacitate the guards watching him. He stole a small ship, and fled, leaving his doomed home world behind forever. Cam spent several years fending for himself after his escape, but eventually met a Sivan female named Felicia. The two became fast friends, and decided to stick together, continuing on their way throughout the galaxy. For a time, Cam’s interstellar travels brought him to the planet Earth. For a brief time, he became a member of the Guardians of the Cube, but eventually left the team in favor of resuming his search for survivors of the Felinoid race. This is his primary goal: finding other surviving members of the Felinoid race. His belief that they are out there is all consuming, and along his search, he has made a few friends such as Locus and Slith, but has regrettably managed to make far more enemies. Still, no matter what kind of trouble Cam lands in, it seems that his exceptional prowess as a lover and ample endowment always manage to bail him out of even the stickiest situation. Recently, Locus has returned to Cam’s side, providing his friend with vital star charts and clues which have led Cam to a mysterious planet called Pillahr. Allegedly, Felinoid survivors reside on this planetoid. Upon arriving there, Cam was reunited with an old friend, a fellow Felinoid named Lanor. This greatly encouraged Cam since for the first time in several years, he now knew that he was not the last of his kind. Unbeknown to Cam and Lanor, Mina, Cam’s long thought dead sister had made her way to Pillahr. Quite insane, she proceeded to enslave the Felinoids she found there. She captured Cam, holding him responsible for all the hardships she endured as a child, even though, cam was in fact NOT responsible for her suffering. Mina attempted to kill her big brother, but before she could do so, Locus, Felicia, Slith and Captain Jung’s crew intervened, saving Cam and liberating the Felinoids from Mina in the process. Once the battle of Pillahr was over, Cam and Locus decided to leave Pillahr together aboard Cam’s interstellar shuttle. Where their adventures will take them remains to be seen. Powers and abilities Cam has no particular powers per se. However, being a Felinoid male in his late twenties, he does possess exceptional strength, speed and agility. His senses are also extremely acute. On occasion, Cam wears a special flight suit which enhances his physical capabilities, thus amplifying his strength ten fold. He has also employed flight packs in the past which permit him to fly at limited speeds and for limited amounts of time. Not recommended for high velocity use, these flight packs are used primarily as a means of traversing farther distances in a short period of time, or to avoid rough or difficult terrain by foot. Cam is well versed in many forms of hand to hand combat, and though he abhors violence (no doubt a result of his troubled childhood), he is not to be trifled with, more than able to defend himself. His knowledge of weaponry is also quite vast, and he can be a deadly marksman. He favors a mini pistol that has limited range, but great accuracy. Equipment * Flight Suit * Flight Packs * Mini Pistol Appearances Camili-Cat: 20th Anniversary Special, Camili-Cat: Felinoids #1, Camili-Cat: Felinoids #2, Camili-Cat: Felinoids #3, Camili-Cat: Purrfection #1, Camili-Cat: Diplomatic immunity, Rapture #1, Naked Justice #1, Satisfaction Guaranteed #2, Striptease #1, Boytoon Adventures #1, Locus #1 Background in other media References